


Sirens

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A mermaid tmnt au Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Sirens

A storm rolled into New york from the east chopping the sea with strong winds and dropping heavy rain. Bluu swam towards the NY dock to make sure her otter friends were well hidden and safe from the harsh weather. A siren like her couldn't make friends with her kind but the small furry creature were the only beings that were kind for so long.

Raph woke up from the rocks by the roar of thunder. He fell asleep earlier when there was sunlight to bathe under but now he was concern about the storm and quickly jump in the water.

Clara was a mermaid as well. She was a beautiful one at that. She didn’t wear anything to cover her chest as that what real mermaids didn’t do. She swam through the storm and was about to go into an underwater cave.

Leo was by the docks at the New York City bay for some reason as well. Donnie said that there were strange sightings of underwater creatures been spotted in that bay. Curious he dove into the water to see if he could find anything.

“Be safe you guys,”Bluu said and pet them one last time before dropping back into the water. The deeper she swam the less difficulties it took to swam through a storming ocean.

Raph was from a different island of New York and far from his sewer home. If he swam across the water with this horrid storm he could drown. If he took the Brooklyn bridge he'd be scene. Raph figures he should stay put until midnight when everything. He spots a cave underwater and took that as a chance to sleep and stay hidden. 

Clara swam into the cave and sat on a rock as she could go above water too. Miraculously her tail disappeared and was replaced with human legs!

Leo couldn’t breathe much longer under water so he surfaced to breathe. He then saw something magical swimming towards him.

Bluu accidentally bumped into him when she tried to surface and see where she was heading.  
“Oh no!,”She gasped.  
Bluu thought she bump into a goose or something but to her shock it was a person. A green one to top it off.

Raph had no idea the cave was used from someone else until he swam inside broke out of the water and sees a girl sitting on the rock shore in front of him. 

Clara started to freak out and got startled. She was about to dive right back into the water away from him.

Leo saw a beautiful girl from the waist up. He didn’t see her tail. He just thought she needed help.  
“Miss? Do you need help at all?”

Bluu prayed the gods that he didn't notice her tail.  
“U-Um, no I'm fine!,”She began,”I just need to...um, swim to next island!”

“No! No! Wait!,”he cried and climb out the water.  
“Stop! What are you doing here?”

But Clara didn’t answer him. Instead she just was about to go back into the water.

“Why? That’s an awfully long way for you to travel.”  
Suddenly Leo gasped. He saw what looked like a tail in the water. 

Before she stepped foot into the water, Raph grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
“Don't! There's a huge storm outside?”  
He was also concern as to how a human girl swam into the cave.

She quickly made up a lie,”My father has a bought and I didn't bother to tie it on the docks. I have to go find it. H-he'll kill me if I lose the family boat!”

Clara yanked her arm out of his grasp.  
“Don’t touch me! I’m not a human to answer you if that’s what you’re thinking!”

Leo wasn’t convinced. He saw her tail as clear as day.  
“Y-you’re a mermaid aren’t you?!”

“Eek!,”She was about to break into fast swim but something caught the fin in her tail. 

“What?,”he asked but he didn't let go. 

“Let me go! Right now!!!” Clara growled at him.

Leo grabbed her quickly and swam bringing her to some rocks.

He swims f-fast! She thought.  
Bluu tried crawling her way back into water and protest,”No! No one must ever know about me! Please let me go!”

Raph refused. He didn't understand who she was but since she wasn't afraid of his appearance he wanted her to stay. 

Clara just sighed.  
“I’m a mermaid ok? That’s why I’m not freaked out by your appearance.”

Leo grabbed her and told her it was going to be ok. He held her close to him as he caressed his lips down her back.

She stopped squirming and held dead still  
“Wh-What are doing?,”Bluu asked quietly.

“But why do you run from me?,”he asked. 

“Because I’m supposed to have remained a secret that’s why! Now let me go!” Clara yelled.

Leo smiled against her skin as he started to suck at her skin making love marks.

“I-I should be...going h-home now”  
Her voice grew shaky as her breathing. 

“That's the same for me,”he said,”Please don't scared of me. I promise I won't hurt you.”

Clara sighed. She needed to get home. She yanked her arm out of his grasp dove into the water and swam off.

“You’re not going anywhere. I finally found someone who is like me. Judged misunderstood and was supposed to have not been known to humans,” Leo growled as he turned her around to smash his lips to hers.

She gasped but couldn't cry out when her voice was muffled by his lips. She couldn't fight back once she felt the warmth of his lips.

Raph followed after her trying to convince to stay by grabbing at her fin.

Clara tried pulling her tail free but it was no use. He was way too strong for her. She was gonna use her siren like voice on him.

Leo deepened the kiss and while he did that his hands roamed everywhere over her naked beautiful body.

A soft innocent moan burst from her.  
“W-Wait ...wait..I never felt this way with anyone before!”

They were just by the mouth of the cave when he turned and swam back with her tail in his grip. 

Clara sighed. She opened her mouth about to sing luring him to his doom.

Leo sighed and nodded. He swam with her to shore and he went into the sewers carrying her back to the lair with him.

That's when her tail begin to dry and form legs. Bluu was so scared, she quickly used them to push her way out of his arms.

He saw this and find it strange so he used seaweed to seal her mouth and turned to swim out into the lands. From there, he used more seaweed to tie her wrist.

“Mmmm!” Clara said struggling. She was so scared now that her body started to shake and she started to cry.

Leo grabbed onto her tighter and he brought her to his room locking his door setting her down gently onto his bed as he crawled on top of her.

“Please don't hurt me,”She answered,”I've been hurt enough.”

Raph quieted her down by shushing her and rubbing her shoulders then took her in his arms to carry towards his lair.

Clara couldn’t speak or open her mouth at all because it was still gagged with seaweed.

Leo stroked her cheek cooing to her saying, “I will never hurt you baby. I just want you as my mate is all. You’re so beautiful I think I’m entranced by you.”

Bluu blinked her eyes in disbelief. She mouthed really then her eyes turned misty.  
“I'm Bluu,”her voice cracked.

He hurried to his lair then headed to his room and locked the door before placing Clara on the bed.

Now Clara just looked like any old regular naked human woman legs and all. She still struggled though as she continued to cry.

“I’m Leo sweetheart,” Leo said to her then rubbed her hips and also put his face into her neck smelling her oceany musky sea salt scent.

She trembled from his touch sighing when ever she felt his lips press at her skin.

“Don't cry, I'm glad your not afraid of me and your very beautiful!”  
He rubbed at her hips and thighs. 

Clara continued to cry though. She wanted him to take the seaweed off of her mouth as she moaned but it was muffled.

Leo then bit down hard on her skin claiming her as his and his alone as he then created hickeys all over her neck.

“A-Aah!,”She cried but held onto him.

He sighed and took the seaweed of her mouth and replaced it with a kiss to seal on her lips.

Clara’s eyes widened as her struggling died down and she mewled into the kiss.

Leo went further down nipping and nibbling across her shoulders while he groped her breasts roughly.

She whined as she bit her bottom lip.

Never had he kissed such a creature and a gorgeous one at that. Her lips were soft and sweet, Raph had to kiss her more.

Clara slowly started to kiss him back as she elicited some more moans into their makeout session.

Leo greedily sucked long and hard and roughly on one of her nipples making harden as he roughly tweaked the other.

“Oh! O-Oh, that's so good,”She moaned scraping her claws in circles on his shell back.

His hands begin rubbing and squeezing more of her soft skin searching for sensitive spots as his tongue brushed at her lips for entrance. 

Clara opened her mouth for him as she let him explore her mouth and she whimpered softly.

Leo churred and chirped as he latched onto the other nipple doing the same thing all over again.

She moaned louder and sweeter. It blossomed senses she never thought felt so incredible. 

He can feel legs taking form as his hands wandered lower. Soft and smooth to the fingertips like creamy butter. 

“M-my name’s Clara and I now have legs again,” Clara moaned and mewled.

Leo began now sucking and parting her now human animalistic folds and vagina as that took form as well.

“Aah! N-no, don't touch there!,”She moaned helplessly. This new form was far too alien for her to master and yet she was nervous.

“Raphael,”he replied then looked down at her legs. He was amused and couldn't wait any longer to savor this body.  
“Mind if I have a taste?”

“B-but you have to wait Raph. You didn’t do the rest of my body yet.”

Leo just ignored her as he began sucking and biting her folds and he fingered her.

Bluu's legs twitched like crazy. She dropped on her back and moan loudly.

He nods then kissed her lips again and lead her back to the sheets. Then he got to work, drawing a tongue on her neck.

“Ahh Raph!” Clara whimpered softly as she started rubbing his plastron.

Leo rubbed and stroked two fingers along the inside of her lining as he growled.

Raph nibbled at her neck marking her as his.

“Leo...Leo,”She sighed blushing hard.

Clara couldn’t contain her moans any longer so she let them out again.

Leo then took his fingers out of her and his shaft poked out of its slit and he entered her.

“Your so beautiful, “he grunts between kisses. He moved his mouth towards her shoulder and massaged her body with both hands.

She gasped sharply and gritted her teeth at the pain of her virgin walls. 

Clara’s cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink at that and mewled louder.

Leo kissed her all over her face to shush her and calm her down saying it was going to be alright as he stayed still inside her.

“I'm sorry I just couldn't help it!,”she sighed.  
Bluu relaxed her body and kept her breath slow.

Each kiss left a trail of love marks in a hue of pink far deeper than her flushing cheeks. They grew darker as he made his way to her collarbone. 

“Ahh Raph please!!!” Clara begged him arching her back moaning.

Leo said it’s ok while moving his hips a little bit into hers as he groaned.

She stayed calm long enough to adjust before she moan for him to go faster.

Raph took a nipple in his mouth and lather it with his tongue. He was fond of the taste and thought to suck on it instead.

Clara began to hold his head closer to her chest as she whimpered.

Leo started to do rhythmic thrusting as he increased his speed and his pace grunting.

Bluu moaned his name daring herself not to let go.

He churred under his breath and teased her rosebud more until it bruised. 

“Now the other one my hot sexy turtle!!” Clara screamed arching her back.

Leo kissed her passionately while he kept on thrusting deeper harder and faster into her.

“Don't worry babe,”he chuckled.  
He wrapped his mouth around her other breast, suckling and licking it hard the way she moan for it.

Never had her body melted this badly over pleasure. Her song of moans rose louder. 

Clara’s body shuddered and spasmed in lust and in ecstasy as she moaned softly.

Leo grinded his hips into hers as their bodies started slapping together.

“Ooh! Ooh! Leo! Mmm!,”She cried.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple then left it with a pop.

Clara cried out in pleasure as she twitched and spread open her legs.

Leo then bit her shoulder marking her as his mate while hitting her core.

Her eyes sealed shut and her head rolled back. Bluu’s moan became screams but she enjoys this a lot.

Raph worked his way from her stomach to her legs. He gave her womanhood some attention afterwards, but he likes to tease her the most.

Clara mewled out his name as she gripped and rubbed his shoulders.

Leo lapped up the blood that started to form from the wound and he released his seeds into her. 

She gasped and couldn't help but to scrape her claws over his shell. Bluu climaxed too mixing in her juices with his.

His tongue slid up and down her folds before suck her clitoris and pumping inside with his large finger.

“Ahh! Oh god Raph please!” Clara yelped and squeaked softly gripping his sheets.

Leo slipped out of her breathing heavily as he laid down next to her and he pulled her into his arms.

“Leo...mmm!,”She sighs, nuzzling her face against his neck. 

“Please what?,”he purred then sucked and kissed at her folds as he thrusts his fingers faster.

“Please continue and keep on going!” Clara shouted whimpering it.

Leo nuzzled her neck pulling the covers over them and she fell asleep.

Bluu kept her arms around his hips as she sleep with a smile on her face.

He couldn't refuse. Raph switched his mouth and fingers in different places. His tongues slipped in her folds and his fingers stirred at her hidden jewel.

Clara gasped and groaned out his name as she shuddered all over again.

He kept at for so long. Once her womb clench for him that's when he pulled his tongue and fingers away then rose over her.

Clara waited impatiently for him to finally enter her as she pouted.

Raph smirked then wasted no time and thrusts himself inside. “Don't fuss, I'll get you what you want!”

Clara screamed his name and scratched his shoulders.

“I love it when beg. Beg for me again!”  
He bobbed his hips for friction.

“Ahh Raph! Raph please!” Clara said begging him as she gripped his shoulders.

“Good girl,”he grunts and rocked his hips some more. The deeper he pump the further he went in.

Clara arched her back gripping his sheets as she moaned loudly.

He kissed and nibbled her neck as he rammed in her savagely. 

“Ahh I’m so close Raph!!!” Clara mewled out rubbing and caressing his plastron.

“M-Me too!,” he breathes.  
He wrapped his arms around her as his end crept behind him.

Clara reached her high and orgasmed all around him whimpering.

He cursed under his breath when he sprayed a load of hotseeds deep in her core.

Clara’s body racked with lust and twitched as cum leaked out of her as she moaned again.

He pulled himself out with ease groaning with relief and dropped to her side hugging her against his chest.  
“I love you. “

Clara didn’t know what to say so she just snuggled against him and closed her eyes falling asleep.

He kissed at her forehead then buried themselves into his sheets. 

The next morning Clara woke up and she remembered what happened last night. She still had legs as she looked over at Raph.

Leo woke up and stroked his mate’s cheek and kissed her temple softly and gently. He was so madly in love with her he couldn’t stand it.

It woke her up with a soft yawn first then a rub at her eye in a cutely gesture. Her eyes then open to catch his and she quickly blushed and covered her face. 

Their legs entwined with one another and his warm breath fanned at her face as Raph slept peacefully.

Clara sighed and gazed into his closed masked eyes. She tried to get out of his grasp to no avail.

Leo smirked and said morning sweetie as he kissed her lightly all over her face. He rubbed her hips.

“Leo!,”She giggled sweetly. Bluu open to him and she hugged his chest.

It only made Raph want to hug her closer and rest his head deep in her locks.

Clara started to whimper softly and she eventually got up and she walked into his bathroom.

Leo churred as he hugged her back rubbing her back as he cuddled her into him.

“Y’know no one ever done this to me before,”She said,”I've always thought it was because of me and I wasn't good enough.”

He turned in his sleep but soon he woke up and stretched until his muscles popped for his satisfaction. 

Clara threw up in the toilet and her worst fears came true.  
“I-I’m pregnant?! How is that possible?!”

“You’re more than good enough sweetie. I love you so much Bluu!” Leo said nuzzling her neck chirping.

“Thank you, Leo,”she blushed.  
She turned her head to kiss neck then his chest where his heart lay.

Alarmed at the noise from the bathroom, Raph got up then called for Clara. He ran to her aid quickly holding her sides and hair.

Clara growled at him and pushed him away from her.  
“You! You did this to me! You got me pregnant!”

Leo growled in pleasure as it emitted from deep within his throat and he churred softly.

Bluu love his noise and kissed at his body more.  
“Leo,”She sighed,”I love you.”

“Baby, please calm down,”Raph exclaimed,”I didn't know it was possible but now that your my mate I'm willing to take care of you both!”

“B-but……………………….” Clara said blushing trailing off looking away from him.

“I love ahh you too babe!” Leo said churring and chirping loudly as he rubbed her crotch.

She gasped and bit her bottom lip even though she couldn't hold back her small noise. Bluu grinded at his hand at will.

Raph came to her and rubbed her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes.  
“Ssh, everything will be ok,”he said,”I love you and I'll do anything for you to be happy!”

“Then will you let me go?” Clara asked looking up at him gazing into his masked eyes.

Leo smirked then stopped. He got up and asked her what she wanted to eat.

Bluu sighed with relief and disappointment  
“Umm,”She replied,”I'm not sure. The stuff I eat could be different from dry land.”

He blinked his eyes in disbelief. Raphs eyes dropped elsewhere with a deep sorrow on his face.

Clara sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll stay and you can have me. I’m growing quite fond of you after all,” she admitted.

Leo smiled at her as his masked eyes sparkled. He grabbed her and took her to the kitchen to see what she would like.

“I'll try anything the drylanders and you eat!,”She grinned.

Raph hugged her but he asked her in a concern tone,”Are you sure?”

Clara smiled at him and stroked his cheek and nodded.

Leo smiled again nodding as he gave her scrambled eggs bacon and toast.

Bluu was curious about particular smell. She stood by the counter to watch as he cook their breakfast.

He finally smiled and returned the kiss on his lips.  
“I love you so much !,”he said. 

Clara nodded and said ditto to him as she blushed looking away from his face.

Leo put her food on a plate for her and he sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

She followed and picked up her forking, poking at her meal then scooped it up and took a bite. 

“You can have as many babies you want with me!,”he whispered huskily then kiss at her neck. 

Clara moaned softly and her cheeks flushed pink.  
“Ahh Raph please!”

Leo continued to eat his food as he took small bites and ate slowly watching her reaction.

She ate at it with no complaints whatsoever. This foreign food pleased her and help her fill.  
“Mm,this is kinda good!,”she piped up.

He pulled Clara in his arms then carried her bridal style towards the bed.  
“Relax here, hon ‘,”he answered, “I'm going to make you something to eat!”

Clara nodded then sat down on his bed and waited patiently.

Leo smiled and finished his food saying, “great I’m glad you like it!”

After the last bite, Bluu finished with a quiet burp but she said excuse me with a blush.

Raph walked into the kitchen to gather his ingredients and moved his brothers dishes aside. He didn't expect anything about Leo's guest but Raph kept at his business and start making French toast. 

Clara wondered when Raph was gonna be back. That’s when Mikey decided to poke his head into the room.

Leo just chuckled as he then picked her up bridal style taking her back to his room.

“Leo!,”She blushed. 

Once Mikey lay eyes on her, he can't stop gazing at her. He stepped in the middle of the doorway then approached the bed.

Clara blinked as she stared up at him.  
“Wh-who’re you?” she asked him.

Leo laid her down on his bed. That’s when Donnie decided to enter and stared at the beautiful girl. 

“I'm Mikey,”he smiled,”Raph's brother.”

Bluu was startled and she let out a shriek.

Clara blushed. She was still naked since mermaids didn’t wear clothes.

Leo growled when he saw Donnie approaching her trying to calm his mate down.

He can see that which was why there was a funny gleam in his eye. Mikey stepped closer with a smirk in his face.  
“Don't you have a name? I want to know you!”

“H-how many are you?,”She asked as she hid beneath him. 

“I-I’m Clara,” Clara stuttered as she tried pushing him away from her.

“There are four of us in total,” Donnie said to her grinning as he stroked her cheek.

He was far too strong to be pushed away. Suddenly he climbed on the bed and his hands lunged at her to pin her down.

“U-um, Leo…?”  
She was a little nervous at this purple clad turtles touch. 

Clara was about to yell at Raph for help struggling underneath him.

Leo and Donnie kissed her cheeks telling her it was going to be ok. 

Not only was she getting attention with one but with two. Leo's arms hoist her into his lap so that she was exposed and peppered with kisses by the purple clad turtle.

But Mikey kept her mouth shut. Suddenly the door open and there was Raph dropping their breakfast in shock and yelled,”Mikey what the shell are you doing?!”

Clara got Mikey’s hand off of her mouth and kicked him off of her running over to Raph.

Leo rubbed and caressed her hips up and down while Donnie continued to nip and nibble her neck.

Her face scorched and Bluu panted heavily.  
“Guys,”She began but could only repeat it again.  
“Guys...guys…”

Raph grabbed her then glared deadly at his younger brother. When Mikey recovered he stood up again and reached out to her again. But Raph quickly pulled her into a corner and began to fight Mikey. 

Clara never one for violence and never liked violence couldn’t stand two brothers fight because of her. She got in the middle of them.  
“Stop fighting the both of you! You both can have me if you want me that badly!”

Leo put his face into her neck breathing in her scent her musky earthy scent as Donnie sucked hickeys across her shoulders.

She bared her canines and her body shook with delight. Bluu’s moans surfaced as her mouth gaped.

They stopped.  
“Don't you know it's better to share?,”Mikey asked. He pushed Raph aside and picked her up and sit on the bed to taste a sample of her neck.

Clara started to moan from Mikey’s touches. She wanted to eat breakfast though so badly.

Donnie sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the bud making it harden while he kneaded the other.

Bluu pressed her bare back against Leo's chest stirring her legs around his lap as they were forced to spread apart for the brothers. She moaned loudly when a hand struck inside.

Raph looked annoyed. He told Mikey to go make breakfast otherwise he want get his way with Clara. Mikey sighed but set her down and avoid the shatter mess then headed to the kitchen Raph cleaned up 

Clara was so hungry her stomach was growling. She blushed looking up at Raph.

Donnie switched nipples abandoning the one he just sucked and he inserted a finger inside her.

Her toes curled and Bluu moaned more. Her slow grind on Leo's lap caused some attention to his eager friend.

“Sorry about that babe,”Raph said, “sweeping the food and shards into a garbage bin. Mikey made a new plate for Clara fifteen minutes later. 

Clara sighed and nodded sitting down on Raph’s bed. She just swung her legs.

Donnie rubbed and caressed and stroked her inner velvety walls as Leo wanted her to suck on him.

Bluu wasn't sure if she could. As she turned to her hands and knees then face to face with his member, she gulped with anxiety.  
She looked at it then at him with innocent look.

Mikey came back with some breakfast and said,”Eat up, you'll need your strength~!”  
Raph rolled his eyes.

Clara hesitantly started eating the food and she loved it humming in delight eating more of it.

Donnie took his fingers outta her as Leo smirked down at her and he wanted her badly.

Bluu gave his tip kiss then licked at it first. Her tongue brushed around it in slow strokes and worked her way down until her mouth wrapped around it.  
“Leo,”She moaned.

Mikey and Raph eyed her like candy as they say down and waited. They both craved something else and they want it bad.

Clara gobbled up every last bite of breakfast and she turned to look at them with crumbs by her lips.

Leo started to growl and churr and chirp as he gripped onto her hair and Donnie whispered in her ear, “my name’s Donnie love.”

She tried to reply but she almost forgot that Leo was still on her tongue. She accidently bite him but to harshly. Rather a sharp jolt when he jumped and she heard him curse.

Mikey was the first to take her face his hands and his tongue attacked the crumbs from her lips. Raph reached and moved his hands away then did the same.

Clara blushed beet red gazing into their sexy masked eyes as she whimpered.

Leo growled and swore under his breath as he was about close to climaxing into her mouth.

Bluu let go to apologies then brought half of him into her mouth and she sucked at him harder. 

They became hungry dogs and kissed and licked at her face wanting her more than ever.

Clara squeaked and gasped as she let them do what they wanted to her.

Leo churred loudly then released his liquids into her mouth as Donnie watched her wanting her badly.

Bluu turned her face away choking as the white substance hit her throat to soon.

The brothers gently pushed her down then nibbled at her neck and shoulders all the way down to heavy tits where they each put a nipple in their mouth to suck on.

“Ahh Mikey Raph please ahh!” Clara elicited some loud moans.

Donnie took her face in his hands and whispered huskily, “swallow his seeds.”  
Leo took his shaft out of her mouth and he panted heavily.

Bluu nods and did as he asked. She retrieve a kiss from him.

Raph groaned and kept eye contact at her as he sucked and swirled his tongue furiously around her pink bud. Mikey purred at the taste and softness on her.

Clara held them closer to her chest as she arched her back mewling again.

Leo then laid down on his back as he entered her from behind and Donnie entered her up front going on top of her.

“A-Aah! Please be gentle!,”She whined before she smothered in his kisses.

They sucked harder until they can taste milk breaking into their mouths. 

Clara just let them do that to her as she whined softly from the pleasure.

Leo and Donnie increased their speed syncing in unison and harmony with their thrusting.

It wasn't just her breasts that leaked in arousal. Mikey could feel a warmth, moistness growing on his leg. He stops and dipped his hand inside while his brother was busy. 

“G-Guys…!? Guys!? A-AAaaugh!”  
Her moans became screams as she held on to Don for dear life.

Clara whimpered loudly and wantonly as she cried out.

Leo and Donnie slapped their hips into hers as they grinded against her grunting.

He stirred Clara’s folds forcing her to juice in his hand.

She was so close to the edge shouldn't bare it if they stopped all together 

Clara’s body twitched and spasmed as she came over his hand.

Leo and Donnie both reached her g spot and pumped harder into it.

Bluu held her breath then splashed at them in her orgasm the way they want it.

He licked at it purring from the taste. 

“Ahh Mikey please!” Clara begged for him as she got turned on.

Leo and Donnie came and orgasmed heavily inside her theirs crashing with hers.

“Don...Leo…,”She spoke quietly. They were strong then she imagine and left her body limb and shaky. 

“Please what,baby?,”he asked. Raph moved so that Mikey can dip his face between her legs. As he made out with her folds Raph made out with her lips.

Clara eagerly kissed him back as she arched her back mewling.

Leo and Donnie pulled out of her panting as they laid on either side of her nuzzling her neck.

She whimpered indelight then passed them kisses before sleep took over her. 

Mikey dug his tongue around her womb searching for sweetness. The way his finger pressed at her clitoris showed how impatient he was.

“Ahh Mikey! God fuck!” Clara moaned into Raph’s lips as she gripped Mikey’s shoulders.

Leo and Donnie kissed her cheeks and closed their eyes drifting off to sleep as well.

He thrusts his tongue so more as Clara’s body began to crush it. Raph moved his mouth to suck at her neck again.

Clara rubbed their biceps then gripped Raph’s sheets as she elicited more whimpers.

Once Mikey was about to have his way with her womanhood that's when Raph lift up her and lie beneath. He took her thighs and pulled them apart.

Clara waited impatiently for them to finally enter her already.

Mikey knew what his brother was doing and smirked.  
“Hey I got a better idea, bro”he said,”Stand up with her.”  
Raph cocked a brow but surprisingly he did as he asked.  
“Good now keep her legs nice and spread. “

Clara wondered what the hell Mikey’s idea was all of a sudden.

Raph caught on before she did and quickly guide his shaft inside her rear. Mikey grabbed Claras hips and pushed himself in her open flower. Both brothers groan in delight.

“Ahh guys son of a bitch!!!” Clara screamed.

Raphs warm breath blew directly in her ear before he whispered ‘you'll be fine’ then licked into it. Mikey sucked at her neck to distract her from the pain. 

Clara then moaned in pleasure as she arched her back.

They thrusted back and forth in rhythm that caused her to bounce multiple times.

Clara mewled loudly as she arched her back scratching their shoulders.

“Mmmphf! I love the way you feel sweet stuff!,”Mikey huffed.  
“I could get used to this,”Raph grunts,”The way you scream makes me love you more!”  
They pumped harder.

“I love you guys too!!!” Clara whimpered gripping the sheets again shivering.

Mikey struck his tongue in her mouth. He made sure to share she can taste herself from his mouth. Both brothers didn't stop thrusting so violently. 

Clara screamed out their names in pleasure as she was close to climaxing.

Their inhumane speed made progress. Later they finally orgasmed and their bodies froze until they finished draining their seeds away.

Clara came and climaxed all over Mikey’s shaft and she squeaked gasping.


End file.
